


Seasons Change

by stodgysays



Series: In Thy Nature [3]
Category: MasterTim, Real Person Fiction, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stodgysays/pseuds/stodgysays
Summary: “I wonder if I may be at the point where I never need to sing it again.”





	Seasons Change

A whirlwind romance is what you would call it.The lease on your cottage is magically broken, and you live now in his glamorous grotto.He treats you like his goddess - takes you shopping, introduces you to expensive cuisine and libations - and in return he expects your sexual awakening to be completely his. 

You learn of his acting careeronly through the web; he never speaks of it to you until he catches you scrolling over IMDb on your mobile.“Better now that you know?”He questions with undressing eyes.“Was I desirable without the celebrity baggage?” His hands rub gentle lines down your neck. You have to answer carefully.He is always in control of you even when faced with a twinge of vulnerability. 

“I’m showing devotion to you all the time.I just want to know you a little better.Please, let me in.”You rest your head on his shoulder and lean in to press a tender kiss to his stubbly neck. 

“Let me bathe you, and I’ll tell you my story.”  You walk both hand in hand over to the claw footed tub.  Tim undresses you and himself while the water runs.  It's comforting that you no longer feel naked shame.   

Lowering yourself into the warm water, you feel him position himself behind you resting you against his chest. He cups water in his hands to gently pour over your head.  Water trickles down your body softly leaving a trail of beads.  He tells you of his childhood and the passing of his father as he washes your hair.His fingers massage your head and neck, and he continues on about his humble beginnings in the theatre before his film debut.Reaching for the bath gel, he lathers it in his hands and glides it over your breasts with meticulous care.  You sigh at the feeling of his hands massaging and pulling your perky nipples.  Your arm snakes back around his neck.  He explains how he found quick fame mixed with scrutiny for his unconventional role and dove into other avenues as a distraction. 

Thus began his music career.Freely admitting he was not very popular or successful at that time, he shares that it did bring him joy. His erection is apparent against your backside as he tells about the song he wrote after ending a serous relationship.“At that point, I decided I was not the marrying type. My schedule would never allow, and she deserved much more devotion than I was willing to give.“Simplicity” was my love letter to her.I find I sing it to any new lover I leave.I wonder if I may be at the point where I never need to sing it again.”His slick hands are inching their way to your stomach.You lean your head against him and feel the rise and fall when he deeply draws in a breath.

You know he’s talking about you.It’s the first time you feel more than his plaything. You turn to face him in the bath. “I...I think I love you. Do you love me?”

He wraps arms around your waist, and you push yourself down on his hard member.  Squeezing around him you might orgasm right then.  You ride him slowly, careful not to splash and careful to feel all of him.  He reaches down to rub circles over your clit and presses soft kisses to the spot right below your ear. Your hands tangle into his brown and greying curls.He is so perfect to look at, touch and make love. When you both cum, you just sit on his lap to catch your breath.Tim smoothes your hair back, “I love and worship you.Now, let me sing you a new song.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my fellow fan friends in this niche TC wonderland we have created and continued. You are supportive, creative, inspiring...


End file.
